


Ring

by IAmStoryteller



Series: October Prompts 2019 [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hasty Marriage Plans, I just want nice things for Noelle, M/M, Multi, making shit up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Noelle learns that she’s going to be shipped off to the Spade Kingdom to marry one of the princes on her 22nd birthday; her significant others have something to say about that…





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's doing Inktober this year like a numnut? Me.
> 
> The first seven days are going to be Black Clover shorts!

Noelle stared at the official Silvamillion Clover House sealed letter, the same seal still used by the collective Royal families for important documents and correspondences. It had been laying on her desk in her room at the Black Bulls’ Hideout. Noelle was nearing her 22nd birthday and she knew exactly what was in that letter despite not having opened it yet. 

All Royal family members by their 22nd birthday either must be married in a pre-approved marriage or agree to another five-year engagement.

Noelle knew that the letter was demanding her to marry whomever the elders of her family picked out for her. She was not going to get a chose to delay a marriage, because all three of her siblings married for love and told the House elders to “go fuck themselves” in doing so. 

Nozel, as the oldest, had to deal with this issue the most. On Nozel’s 22nd birthday, he opted for the engagement which was later broke so he had to get another one which extended his time not in an arranged marriage. By Nozel’s 30th birthday, he had to make his move so Noelle remembered very clearly her oldest brother coming to her to ask Noelle about, of all people, Miss Vanessa. And by some sort of something, Vanessa eventually returned Nozel's feelings. Of course, Nozel marrying a witch gave various royals heart-attacks.

In actuality, Nebra was the first to get married. Nebra married Vivian Shipley (of the Silver Eagles, a commoner woman with a weird magic affinity) a few months before her own 27th birthday, much to the horror of the elder royals. Noelle had been 18 when she received the letter from her sister—Noelle was the maid of honor too. It was a great day.

Solid was the third to get married—he claimed that he was not going to wait to push against any deadlines, so he actually got married a couple of months ago. Noelle hadn’t even known that he was in a relationship with anyone (or that anyone would, but that was neither here nor there). It was more of a surprise that it was Alecdora Sandler of the Golden Dawn. But as long as Solid was happy then Noelle guessed it was alright. Nebra and Nozel had no reservations about it.

Now, Noelle, who was the black sheep of the family, had to deal with this mess. It was just unfortunate timing. She laid on her bed and sighed. She really did need to reply to the letter, and she was going to have to tell her significant others.

She knew that neither of them were going to like it.

“Knock-knock, Noelle, are you dressed,” yelled Asta, knocking on her bedroom door.

“Come in, Dorksta,” sighed Noelle. She made no move to sit up, as Asta came into the room. Asta’s grin faltered.

“You ok,” he asked. He was scarily attuned to her emotions.

“Ah, well, not really,” she said. Noelle had gotten a lot better about expressing her feelings in a healthy manner. “My engagement letter came.”

“Want me to burn it,” asked Asta, seriously. He went over to her desk and picked up the letter. He came over to the bed and plopped onto it next to her. Asta grinned at her, as he tore the seal apart. “Let’s see. God, why do all royals write in cursive?! Ummm, hmm, so it’s wishing you a happy early birthday, blah, blah, blah, oh wait, here it is…THE FUCK!?!”

Noelle was startled by the sudden expletive that came out of Asta’s mouth. “Asta, your eyes are turning black again, calm down, Damnit!”

Asta growled, demonic anti-magic threatening to spill out from him. “These jerks are not gonna be shipping you off to the Spade Kingdom, over my dead body! I’m going to get Yuno!” Asta flung the letter away and went to get up off the bed. Noelle moved and grabbed him, pulling him into a hug. 

“It’s fine! Asta, I’m not going, I won’t go! Let’s not upset Yuno right away, he just became the Golden Dawn Captain and he’s got a lot on his plate,” said Noelle, not wanting either of them to get in trouble for her sake. 

Asta sighed, annoyed. “We need to talk to Yuno. We knew that we were going to have to fight for you, Noelle. You’re a princess, after all.”

Noelle flushed and buried her face in Asta’s fluffy hair. “Neither of you have to fight for me. I’m not going anywhere. And I can fight for myself.”

“Of course, you can fight for yourself,” said Asta, sighing. “I mean, three people can’t get married, otherwise me and Yuno would have asked you already.”

Noelle grinned. “Yeah, well…”

Then she remembered something. She let her plan formulate until she was satisfied it was going to work.

After a few minutes of silence and snuggling, she said, “Hey, let’s go get Yuno.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…”

She and Asta rushed out of her room downstairs to grab Finral to open a portal to the Golden Dawn Headquarters for them. Finral just sighed and agreed, because he couldn’t say no to them. Once they walked through the portal, which opened just outside of the Golden Dawn Headquarters, they knocked on the impressive front door of the castle.

Noelle and Asta were allowed in by the sentinels, only to be greeted by Mimosa, rushing up to them. The new Vice-Captain was beaming brightly at them. “Guys! I didn’t know you were coming! Come on, I’ll show you to his office.”

Mimosa lead Asta and Noelle to Yuno’s office, which had been William Vangance’s previously. Yuno was in his office, mid-conversation with Klaus, when he spotted Noelle and Asta with Mimosa.

“Come on, Klaus, let’s finish helping Langris pack so he can go to his new HQ,” said Mimosa, beckoning Klaus to follow to give Noelle time with Yuno and Asta. Mimosa was the best cousin.

“So, what’s got you two barging in on me,” asked Yuno, arms crossed, but clearly not angry with them.

“I dunno, but Noelle’s got some sort of plan,” said Asta, confused. “Cause her stupid family want her to marry one of the Princes of Spade…”

“What?”

“Relax,” said Noelle, fishing out in her purse. She had been keeping these on her for a while, never thinking that she was going to be able to use them. She smiled at Asta, who was easy to love, and Yuno, who she never expected to love, and then kneeled down on one knee. She held out two rings.

“Let’s get married.”

Yuno froze and Asta gapped.

“I love the both of you. I won’t marry anyone I don’t want to, not ever. I am happiest with you two dumbasses. And we can get married, because I just remembered that I have two names, meaning that I’m considered two people in terms of paperwork. I, Noelle Silva, ask Asta of the Black Bulls to marry me. And I, Noelle Silvamillion Clover, ask Yuno of the Golden Dawn to marry me. So what do you say?”

Noelle grinned. She couldn’t believe that the solution was staring at her right in her face.

Asta moved first, by picking Noelle up off the ground and giving her a big kiss on the mouth. “Yeah, I’m marrying you.”

Yuno chuckled, coming over to them both and bringing them into a hug. “Yeah, I’ll marry you.”

Noelle felt like her heart was going to burst with love. “Go on, take your rings! My family is going to have a heart-attack.”

The three laughed, together, in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
